1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technique of a transmission capable of performing a gearchange between input/output shafts.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a transmission connected to a prime mover, if an automobile is mentioned as an example, a manual transmission and an automatic transmission are known.
In the manual transmission, a gearshift is performed by changing tabling of gears while a clutch is cutting power.
In the automatic transmission, a gearshift is performed by controlling a gearbox which have planetary gears and a torque converter.
However, in the above-mentioned manual transmission, since the clutch (power interrupter) which performs cutting and transfer of power in the case of gearshift is necessary, the cost increases and an installation space is also needed.
Moreover, since the automatic transmission has the gear type transmission and the torque converter, an equipment configuration is complicated and there is a limitation in a miniaturization.